pokemon black and white: dreams story
by phantomparanioa
Summary: with only one goal in mind dream sets out on his journy with his partner vesta that goal: stop ghetsis and save nightmare 'read for more info'
1. Chapter 1

pokemon black and white: dreams story chapter 1: the nightmare begins

authors note: this story takes place after the events of pokemon black and white (games) ghetsis has passed away N is traveling black and white are training and a new adventure has unfolding for a new hero

charcters:

dream: main charcter age 14 has white hair big blue eyes very fair skin and wears all white

nightmare: age 19 called night-aniki by dream is dreams older brother has black hair and eyes pale skin and wears all black cares for his younger brother very much

dreams relation chart:

nightmare: older brother and mentor states: very good

pokemon on hand:

nightmares:  
>nickname: toxic gengar: ability: levitate lv: 70 gender: male moves: Hypnosis Dark Pulse Nightmare Psychic holditem: dark glasses nature: Impish<p>

nickname: light Chandelure: ability: Shadow tag lv: 60 gender: female moves: flame burst shadow ball fire blast energy ball holditem: spell tag nature:Relaxed

pc: none

dreams:  
>nickname: vesta Larvesta ability: Swarm lv: 15 gender: male moves: ember Substitute leech life flamethrower holditem: focus band nature:Quirky pc: none<p>

badges: none ribbons: none items in bag: moon stone 5X potions 2Xrevives

dreams goals:

none _

''some were in Striaton city''

'dream time to wake up dream wakey wakey' a small white insect was shakeing a small white haired boy trying to wake him up it started to become angry 'dream breakfasts ready im hungry' for as long as the two have known vesta could talk not just to dream but every one and this little bug had alot to say at this point dream rolled over on top of the white and brown bug 'dream! dream! get off or ill...' not getting to finish his sentance befor letting out stream of fire ''hot hot!'' dream sprang out of bed trying to put the fire on his pants out finally mangeing to and started laughing ''sorry vesta i guess i had that one comeing'' 'you shur did im not weak you know' the bug muttred back 'now lets go eat im starveing!' ''you always are vesta'' dream said back leting the small brown and white bug/fire type crawl onto his back and head down stairs 'but hes makeing pancakes! his are the best!' the bug spoke back '''hehehe someones up''' a monotoned but happy voice rang from the kitchen '''don't tell me vesta tourched you again?''' nightmare asked flipping anouther pancake onto a plate ''yes i cleaned up the mess'' dream lied 'did not' the bug argued '''don't worrie about it ill clean it later''' the raven haird boy set a plate of pancakes in front of dream '''after we eat were ganna head to Relic Castle iv been wanting to see the maze for a long time''' nightmare said with a sly tone ''me too'' dream said with his mouth full and feeding vesta 'do you think ill see mommy there' the bug pokemon asked '''anythings possible i doubt shes left since team plasma has been disband''' nightmare answerd '''well just have to becareful apperntly ghetsis died there looking for her'''

''a few hours later outside Relic Castle nightmares P.O.V''

finally i get the chance to see relic castle out side it was amazeing 4 Darmanitan sat in zen mode they were so epic looking ''i want one!'' my brother dream shouted he loved fire types which is why i got him vesta when he was 6 years old i laughed and told him '''dream you would'nt be able to control it but i promise when you become stronger i will watch you catch one''' ''okay!'' my little brother was so easy to make happy that made me happy i hope the day i die the last thing i see is him smileing i started to walk up to the entrence but stopped and noticed my brother playing with a scraggy ''brother he wants to play more can i stay outside pleaaaaase!'' he had begged me i thought for a moment and said '''why not ask it to come inside with us maby he will want to be your new friend''' and after a few minutes of talking we were on our way inside with a new friend who my brother nicknamed p.j 'nice to have you on board p.j' i heard vesta saying and could hear laughing but then i heard a shrike when i looked my brother was up to his neck in quicksand i quickly jumped in and grabbed him pulling him close '''just go with it dont worrie this is how we get to the next room''' after a hour of traveling threw quicksand like this we came to temple like hall '''lets take a break here for lunch ok dream''' ''okie night-aniki'' he resoponed happliy takeing a longdrink from his water bottle and giveing scraggy it well opening a second bottle that had suger water for vesta who drank it up quickly i myself was haveing coffee i prefur it more to any kind of sweets in this world after that i broke out some sandwichs mostly cheese ones and one tomato for vesta we even had extras for p.j to have some later we packed up and started walking down the hall it started getting darker so i released light from its pokeball to help us along the way halfway down the hall i saw a pokeball with broken seal picking it up i examined it it seemed to heavey to be empty so i forcefully pushed the seal and released a flash of light from it i dropped the pokeball to cover my eyes the next thing i heard was a loud roar and the ground began to shake and the ceiling began to fall i quickly grabbed dream and tryed to run but a blue and pink tail slammed me into a wall i did'nt care what happend to me but i had to protect dream i looked up and saw our attacker it was a Hydreigon but what was a powerful dragon type like him doing here i had no choice but to fight '''toxic it show time!''' releaseing my gangar from its pokeball but i gesse that movement was noticed because the last thing i remeber was that beast chompping down on both my arms and one of my legs then every thing turned black

dream's P.O.V:

the big dragon had attacked my big brother i did'nt know what to do there was blood dripping and a funny aura dripping from the dragons three mouths and seeping into my brother was it a poision attack...no if i remebered right Hydreigon can only learn toxic by tm and this one only knew focus blast fire blast surf and dragon pulse...i screamed as it dropped my brother and tryed to attack me and to this day im glad i met p.j because that crazy pokemon headbutted the big beast in between the eyes and followed up with a brick break attack but Hydreigon just became enraged and focused blasted p.j into a wall nocking him out it was about to attack me again when big brother got up like someone was pulling some strings and held out his hand to the beast who just sat down and bowed to him the monster who had earlyer attacked and tryed to kill us was bowing to my brother what the hell was going on ''''its been along time since i was last time i was this young'''' a voice alot deeper and colder had come from my brother something was wrong he hit puberty a long time ago ''w-who are you'' the imposter turned around with a stern cold look in his red eyes ''''i am ghetsis and you are in my way Hydreigon use fire blast'''' he commanded befor leaveing the room ''but you sppuss to bed dead'' ''''not any more unlike you'''  
>the attack was about to connect when vesta jumped in the way of the attack 'watchout dream!' he manged to yell before getting toasted thanks to his focus band he manged to barly hang in i grabbed p.j and vesta and ran off i did'nt know what else to do but i knew i was ganna regreat this day...forever...<p>

Ghetsis's P.O.V:

Hydreigon had tryed to attack the small boy now running from the ruins but i stopped him he was no threat and i would deal with him later for now i had to find the rest of my pokemon first spending 3 years inside Hydreigon in a small pokeball was not plesent but destiny came my way when the idotic human had opened the pokeball and set us free useing the attacks as a cover i had tryed to claim the white haired boys body for my own but the teen had protected him a older body thow would suit my needs more heading down the halls to collect my things and begin to put my plans into motion...

okay i did my first chapter this was inspired by nuzlocks online so this is a dakrer fic -pokemon dieing

okay dream got his second team mate heres what hes got

nickname: p.j Scraggy: ability: moxie lv: 20gender: male moves: Focus Blast headbutt brick break sand-attack holditem: none nature: Rash

also guess ghetsis is'nt as gone as i thought

also sorry for all the jumping around


	2. chapter 2: a cry for help

pokemon black and white: dreams story chapter 2: a cry for help

authors note: this story takes place after the events of pokemon black and white (games) ghetsis has passed away (or so they thought)  
>N is traveling black and white are training and a new adventure has unfolding for a new hero<p>

charcters:

dream: main charcter age 14 has white hair big blue eyes very fair skin and wears all white experinceing angst and anger over loseing his brother

nightmare: age 19 called night-aniki by dream is dreams older brother has black hair and eyes pale skin and wears all black cares for his younger brother very much now playing dued in distress after becomeing possessed by ghetsis

dreams relation chart:

nightmare: older brother and mentor states: very good

pokemon on hand:

dreams:  
>nickname: vesta Larvesta ability: Swarm lv: 24 gender: male moves: ember Substitute leech life flamethrower holditem: charcoal nature:Quirky pc: none<p>

nickname: p.j Scraggy: ability: moxie lv: 27 gender: male moves: Focus Blast headbutt brick break sand-attack holditem: focus band nature: Rash

(the two had trained against resort pokemon protecting dream)

N's:

nickname:none zekrom: ability: Teravolt lv: 83 gender: male moves: dragon pulse fusion bolt draco metor double team holditem: dragon fang nature: bold

badges: none ribbons: none items in bag: moon stone 5X potions 2Xrevives 2Xelixers 8Xbottles of water scope lense

dreams goals:

primary: become stronger and save his brother

secondary: catch a Darmanitan

life goal: ?

(one week later)

N's P.O.V

it had been 3 years since i last been in unova why did i return i felt something calling out to me for help in my dreams the voice had led me to the outskirts of desert resort normaly the trip would have taken months from kanto but with the help of my friend zekrom we had made it in only a week after awhile i noticed a larvesta but that was odd they were not normaly found in this area so i went to take a closer look and saw a scraggy also 'do you think he will be ok'  
>^i hope so^ the scraggy replaid to the larvesta ^i didnt think he would attack so soon...poor dream^ 'h-hes ganna be alright its just a scratch' after that i heard a groan of pain coeing from some of the sand and caught a glimpse of something white burried in sand i walked up catiously only for the larvesta to spit fire at me 'get away he's hurt enough as it is!' *im here to help if you will can u give me a hand to unbarry him from the sand* i asked hopeing not to get attacked again ^'fine'^ they replaid and started to move sand in a few short minutes we had manged to uncover a small boy who looked as old as 8 his clotheing was torn and had a large gash on his left eye and a few gashes and burns on his arms and legs *this is the boy who called me in my dreams* i thought to myself i checked his pulse it wasnt good he was breathing hevealy and had sand in his cuts lifted him up onto my back and started to leave when the two pokemon attacked again 'were do you think your takeing him!' the larvesta was angry *is he your trainer?* i asked ^'YES!'^ both cryed out *i thought you were both wild since he has no pokeballs on him but that explains the larvesta being in this area but enough of that he needs medical help and fast* i said takeing off for the nearest town with the two pokemon following close behind<p>

''3 days later in the pokemon center in Castelia City dream's P.O.V''

my body hurt alot everything ached i felt like i was ganna die i opend my eyes at first everything was a blurr but then i saw a man with long green hair ringing out a wet face cloth *oh your awake...* he said '' ya...who are you..'' *i could ask you the same thing i am N and if i remeber corectly you are dream yume* he had some how gessed my name how now i was freaking out first my brother goes crazy and attacked me with that monster and now iv been kidnapped by some insane man who some how knew my name! *calm down i know your name because you called for me and told me* ''i don't even know you why would i call for you!''  
>*good qustion but thats one i don't have a answer for yet until then i wish to keep a eye on you i feel we have met before* ''weres vesta and p.j'' i couldnt see them any were *outside playing* N told me at his point i had tryed to get out of bed and fell over only to be caught by the man a inch from the floor ''thank you i guess your not so bad...'' *i understand you are upset loseing your brother to ghetsis but theres nothing you can do at the moment* ''DON'T SAY THAT! ILL SAVE HIM JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!'' i yelled at him ticked off *i said at the moment ill help you become stronger because i have a good feeling about you* ''fine'' i muttred calming down *also how did you end up in the desert burried like that? also you need to eat i found you three days ago but you must have been burried longer then that* he asked ''welllll...alright''<p>

ghetsis's P.O.V:

it toke me 2 days to gather my things seems some of the wild pokemon enjoyed makeing there homes in my robes or atleast use to befor that i had found my bisharp and sent it after the brat when it returned i was glad to have the only one to see my resuraction back to life was now dead. i had to remodle my robes for they did'nt seem to fit my new frame for now ill be useing the castle ruins for my base of opration it toke 3 more days for the wild pokemon in the area to learn i was there boss and attacking me would get them no where but down after i return to my full power ill be going after the so called heros Mwa ha ha ha ha!

''back to dreams P.O.V in the dream yard back in Striaton city 2 more days later''

*the first goal in becomeing stronger dream is training soon youll be ready to take on your first gym leader until then lets get you one more friend* N shouted after me looking up at from the broken building i had climbed up for a better view i knew what pokemon i wanted iv seen people get them all the time they were pink with flowers on them and looked so cute i really wanted one me and N had a bit in commen both of us did'nt like seeing pokemon in pokeballs i have never used one in my life both my pokemon wanted to be my friends and joined me willingly ''okay ill be careful i know its around here somewere!'' i called down to him *kids...* i heard him mutter oh did i mention N had a huge black dragon for a partner i feel kinda bad since he could'nt fit in the house and it started raining outside but zekrom did'nt seem to mind ''there it is i see it!'' ishouted pointing at the flowery pokemon who was floting by *good job locateing it now you have to beat it in battle then catch it* N had bought me 5 pokeballs i would catch it but it wont be in the pokeball long ''alright p.j lets do this!''at this point p.j and jumped at who i now know is called munna with a headbutt attack munna tryed to use a psybeam on p.j but because p.j was part dark type he shook it off ''finish it off with a focus blast p.j!'' i shouted and p.j blasted munna into the ground with a stronge blast of energy ?X.X? the munna had fainted i tossed my first pokeball at it and after a few seconds it stopped shakeing and made a clicking sound meaning the capture was a secess i picked up the poke ball and let munna out ''hi munna im ganna call you hana from now on is that ok with you'' i asked her she nodded in agree ment and floted over to see vesta and p.j but quickly turned around and hid behind N i smiled tommorow ill be battleing in my first gym

N's P.O.V:  
>this kid was odd in a good way he treated his pokemon more like family then friends and was the complete opsit of my father in everyway he was innceont sweet friendly yet a ditz like that bianca girl...but also smart and cold at times like the cheren boy i promised i would help the boy save his brother hopefully when we do reach him there will be something left to save...<br>until then nightmare your younger brother is in safe hands *dream is time to get home you need to rest for tommorow* i called to the white haired boy ''okay N''

yay N's in this chapter if your wondering the ablites dream posses is:

at one glance he can tell a pokemons moveset and gender and in his subconcess can call people for help if they have stronge phychik powers

N and dream have much in commen but dream sees him mostly as a older brother mentor and im hopeing for lots of comments/reviews i wanna know what people think of this team update:

nickname: hana munna: ability: Telepathy lv: 23 gender: female moves: Psywave Moonlight Psybeam Yawn holditem: scope lense nature: shy

nickname: vesta Larvesta ability: Swarm lv: 25 gender: male moves: ember Substitute leech life flamethrower holditem: charcoal nature:Quirky

nickname: p.j Scraggy: ability: moxie lv: 28 gender: male moves: Focus Blast headbutt brick break sand-attack holditem: focus band nature: Rash


End file.
